Miri
Miri Valeriana is a character in The Silver Moon Rebellion, a Dungeons & Dragons game set in the world of Sorakos. Basic Overview Full Name: Miri Valeriana Level: 11 Race: Half-Elf Class: Shaman Paragon Path: Voice for the Ravaged Gender: Female Age: 27 Background Background Title: Arcane Tracker Background Bonus: +2 Nature Biography: Miri is the child not of merely two worlds, but four. Perhaps more. She is uncertain just how many worlds there actually are, and how many of them influence Sorakos, and to what extent. More mysteries known only to the spirits... She would laugh at that. Spirits and mysteries; the story of her life. Born of mixed-race parents, Miri never knew her human Father, only hearing of him through a few stories from her elven Mother. To hear her Mother tell it, her Father was a powerful and gentle man who dedicated himself to protecting the small forest community in which they lived. Rumoured to have been a Warden, and attuned to the spirits which dwell within the forest, Miri's Father earned the respect and admiration of all within the village through his devotion and compassion. Though he was a minority in the predominantly elven village, he was one of their own. Her Mother, too, was rumoured to have a connection with the Spirit World. How else could she produce such wondrous works of art using only wood and her bare hands? It would be impossible to scratch out such intricate and beautiful patterns without tools, and yet not a single carving knife could be found in her workshop. Other villagers would occasionally see her actually speaking to the trees, coaxing them to let her take their body and make it beautiful. More than that, none can say. Such wonders were not unique to Miri's family. Stories just like theirs, of wandering spirits and mystical arts, were common to the village. So it was that these rumours slowly but surely made their way to the ears of the Heralds. A local spirit-speaker servicing a single village was hardly worthy of their consideration. However, an entire community of them located in the heart of the Republic, a village filled with unlicensed magic - This was simply unacceptable. So it was that on a brisk Winter eve, while the air slowly filled with fluffy white snow, a fire sparked into life just on the outskirts of the village. Moments later, a second. Then three more. Within a minute, the village was surrounded by the sight of their forest burning. Miri's Mother had nightmares of that night for the rest of her years. She insists she could "hear the trees screaming, a heart-wrenching chorus of shrieks, engulfing the village in fear and panic." The Fire Heralds made themselves known then, cutting down the first village defenders who unthinkingly rushed out to attack the invaders. A handful of women and children attempted to escape the conflagration, and the Heralds made an example of them. Their pyres were still burning as the few dozen villagers who survived the assault were taken away in chains of arcane binding. Miri's father disappeared during the brief clash of arms, and unlike many others his death was never confirmed. Miri grew up in an elven ghetto within the Republic city of Easton. Her Mother was relocated there after the raid, and Miri was born many miles away from what would have been her ancestral home. Life was more difficult for Miri than most, being shunned by humans for being elf-born and shunned by elves for appearing too human. Fortune smiled briefly on her, and a local apothecary took her on as an apprentice when she turned 13. She displayed a natural talent for healing and foraging, and earned her mistress' ire more than once when she disappeared into the woods for hours at a time. Precocious and with a healer's skill, as she grew she earned the respect of her community, providing her services freely to those in need. Living in an elven ghetto, there were many who were in need. Then, on an unremarkable day almost a decade ago, she saw it. A child, only 14 years old, had fallen from a great height while labouring at the lumber yard. Sprinting non-stop from her apothecary to the scene, she still arrived too late. Her poultices halted the flow of blood from the elven boy's impaled belly, but it was not enough. He seized, shuddered, and slumped lifeless despite her best efforts. Cursing under her breath, she stood, the boy's blood dripping grimly from her delicate fingers. She stood, and gazed around, and her life changed forever. She had been surrounded by humans and elves when she had arrived to treat the child. Now, she was surrounded by something... else. Great hawks with vast plumage which glistened with every colour of the rainbow; Shimmering humanoid forms made up of dust and wind, gently wailing in mournful tones; Rodents and insects of every variety, some impossibly large and others swarming in clouds thousands of feet across; A Great Bear, whose head was wreathed in flame, with claws of gleaming obsidian, rose on hind feet and eclipsed the very sun itself. She was surrounded by a vast multitude of beings, and time stood still as she stared in awe. Every single one of the impossible creatures around her wept, and she was broken under the deluge of sorrow. "THE PRINCE IS DEAD!" The multitude cried out to Mother Gaea in unison. "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?" The creatures did not understand the scene before them. "HE WAS THE LAST. THERE IS NO MORE." Fear and confusion, foreign feelings to beings of pure spirit, washed over the multitude. One by one, the billions and billions of spirit beasts began to depart. Slowly, over an eternity, Miri's senses returned to her. She found herself kneeling over the boy's broken body. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and mingled with the sanguine. Her hands were locked in a death grip around the child's shoulders. She would later find out that she had risen only to collapse back down, and begin shaking dreadfully. She had clutched the body in her arms and screamed in an unearthly voice, a harrowing wail so loud and long and piteous that she was thought possessed. This was not far from the truth. She had pierced the veil. She had seen the spirit world. It had seen her. (More to come!) Ability Scores Strength: 1, mod 0 Constitution: 20, mod 5 Dexterity: 9, mod -1 Intelligence: 14, mod 2 Wisdom: 22, mod 6 Charisma: 10, mod 0 Speed: 5 Initiative: +5 Maximum Hit Points: 82 Healing Surges Per Day: 12 Armor Class: 24 Fortitude: 24 Reflex: 23 Will: 25 Saving Throw Bonuses: None Resistances: None Skills Acrobatics: 6 Arcana: 7 Athletics: 6 Bluff: 5 Diplomacy: 7 Dungeoneering: 11 Endurance: 9 Heal: 16 History: 6 Insight: 20 Intimidate: 5 Nature: 20 Perception: 16 Religion: 6 Stealth: 5 Streetwise: 5 Thievery: 3 Unique Traits Racial Features: * Knack for Success: Grants the Knack for Success power. * Dual Heritage: Qualifies as both Elf and Human for feat prerequisites. * Group Diplomacy: Allies within 10 squares get a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy. Class/Path/Destiny Features: * Companion Spirit - Grants the Call Spirit Companion power. * Protector Spirit - Allies adjacent to Spirit Companion regain Con mod HP when they use second wind or when I use a healing power on them. Also grants the Spirit's Shield and Protecting Strike powers. * Healing Spirit - Grants the Healing Spirit power. * Speak with Spirits - Grants the Speak with Spirits power. * Wrathful Action: On an action point, each adjacent enemy takes fire, cold, lightning, and thunder damage equal to your ability modifier. * Spirit Ride: Choose one ally; that ally gains resist 10 to an energy type and +1 to attack rolls with attacks using that energy type. Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic Feats: * Totem Expertise - +1 per tier feat bonus to attack rolls with Totems; ignore partial cover & concealment. * Resilient Spirit - Spirit Companion gets +2 bonus to all defenses. * Protector Spirit Adept: +1 Fort, Ref, Will for allies adjacent to spirit companion. * Lightning Reflexes: +2 Ref; scales with tier. * Last Legion Officer: Allies can shift 1 square or gain +2 AC & Ref when one of your healing powers lets an ally spend a healing surge. * Tome Expertise: Enemies adjacent to your summoned creatures and conjurations grant combat advantage. * Nimble Spirit: You can call your spirit companion as a free action. Powers * Spirit's Shield, 1, at will * Protecting Strike, 1, at will * Call Spirit Companion, 1, at will * Spirit of the Tempest, 1, at will * Healing Spirit, 1, encounter * Speak with Spirits, 1, encounter * Knack for Success, 1, encounter * Certain Threat, 1, encounter * Spring Renewal Strike, 3, encounter * Spirit of the Healing Flood, 1, daily * Protective Roots, 2, daily * War Chieftain's Blessing, 5, daily * Winter Wind Spirit, 7 encounter * Ancient Warlord's Inspiration, 9, daily * Twilight's Veil, 10, daily * Hateful Binding, 11, encounter Equipment * Healer's Finemail +2: When a power of mine lets a creature spending a healing surge to regain HP, they regain 2 extra HP. * Hungry Spirits Totem +3: Can move spirit companion adjacent to an enemy hit by a critical hit; daily power: on hitting with a primal attack power, you and an ally can spend a healing surge. * Healer's Brooch +2: When using a power that allows me or an ally to regain HP, regain 2 extra HP. * Defensive Staff +1: Grants a +1 item bonus to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses. * Gloves of the Healer: When a power allows one or more allies to spend a healing surge, one of those allies gains 1d6 extra HP. * Viper Belt: Resist 5 Poison * Sandals of Precise Stepping: +2 Athletics, Acrobatics, Stealth * Iron Armbands of Power (Heroic): +2 on melee damage rolls * Adventurer's Kit * Rare Herbs and Mystic Salves - Ritual gear. * Hunter's Kit - +2 Nature when foraging. * Chirurgeon's Tools - +2 Heal when treating disease. * Investigation Gear - +2 Perception when looking for something specific. Trivia * This character belongs to John! Category:Characters Category:Sorakos Characters Category:Player Characters